


Bitchy

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

There is no other way for him to be.

They have him surrounded. They attack through professors and students, though the papers, through threats to his mother. They can strike openly; with his father in Azkaban he shines even brighter, an obvious and politically advantageous mark. There is always time now to mock the Malfoys. It clarifies which side you are on. 

He tries to tear them down, spiteful, malicious. He was never much with his fists and his magic is under constant surveillance, and so he fires poisoned arrows, words with teeth.

They have made him who he is.


End file.
